


You’re My Bitch

by dirksnipples



Category: South Park
Genre: Attempted Rape, Blood, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Gore, Killing, M/M, Manipulation, Mutilation, Prostitute!Butters, Prostitution, Sex, Unhealthy Obsessions, Will add as chapters come, crazy!Kenny, dead bodies, light fluff, only for two sentences in the first chapter, self hatred, slowish burn, stalker!Kenny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: In my bones and in my soulAlways be in your controlI'm your bitch





	You’re My Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Crazy stalker Kenny is a headcanon of mine. 
> 
> Something weird I made up. Wasn’t gonna post until I made art for it, but I’ll deal with that later.  
> Title and summary are from a song called ‘Bitch’ by: Allie X
> 
> Pretty much inspiration for part of this fic as well if you need a song to listen to while reading. 
> 
> Also SENSITIVE MATERIAL in this chapter, you’ve been warned.

_Tick..tock..tick..tock.._

It was a consistent mantra of fear in Leopold’s ears as he sat there, wondering just how he had gotten here. He was covered in sweat, so much so in fact that even he could smell the putrid aroma. Of course, it didn’t help that he haven’t exactly been able to shower in a few days, but the person that picked him up didn’t seem to mind, surprisingly. 

_Tock..tick..tock..tick.._

The silence beyond the constant taps of the clock sent shivers up Leopold’s spine. He didn’t like what it had to offer, but he also had to remember that this was his fault. 

_It was always his fault._

He was here, and he was sure that the man he loved was just as worried (but he wasn’t) about Leopold’s situation after what had occurred the other night. He felt bad about not coming sooner, but he also knew that his boyfriend was chasing his musical dream, and he was busy. That’s what he told Leo, anyway. No, Leo was here in hopes that maybe they could move in together finally like they’d talked about. Of course, he’d have to find a job, it wasn’t really like his family had let him out long enough in the day to actually try getting one..not to mention the anxiety that built up inside of him at the thought of even trying. He didn’t like to blame his parents for his utter weakness and all around disgusting attempts at being an adult and failing. He already failed high school, his meager attempts at getting into a good college were ruined by his utter _“stupidity at basic knowledge”_ as his father described it. By that point he had long since forgotten just what he genuinely wanted to do for the rest of his life. He didn’t really want to even go to college at this point. 

He was a failure, that’s all that he was. A stupid, leaching child who never learned how to man up and do things for himself. 

_Tick..tock..tick..tock..tic-_

“Oh, what are you doing here, Leo?”

The sound of his boyfriend’s deep voice tricked into his ears, and his head shot up. Leo looked as if he hadn’t slept for a while, and his greasy blond hair waved awkwardly, while some parts were just grossly flattened. Leo gulped, gripping the hems of his baggy blue sweater that he had been consistently wearing, and the eyes that his boyfriend saw, were big, sad eyes. 

 

But, how did we get here? How did his boyfriend being there have anything to do with the person who had picked him up?

Let’s rewind for a moment to completely understand the situation. 

Leopold Stotch is currently 19 years old, soon to be 20 come September. For the last 19 years of his life, he had lived as humbly as possible with his parents, finishing up high school after being held back due to circumstances that the South Park happily concluded were his own fault because getting deep into attempted murder or child abuse regarding white people wasn’t exactly the most interesting thing to the police. Maybe if he painted his parent’s skin a different color, they’d be more eager to actually look with hope of getting to beat some people up. Or maybe, Leopold just wasn’t that interesting to them in the first place, and was simply a troubled child as his therapist put it. Long story short, the real truth is that his father had really relapsed hard, drinking more than he used to, and his favorite past time was finding everything wrong with Leopold’s personality. When Leo was a small child, it was much easier to actually think positively about a distressful situation, but it seemed that the older he got, the harder it became, he didn’t really know why. It started sometime after a family member got a little too close for comfort, much like his uncle, and he pleaded with his father that Leopold himself up right seduced him. 

Common sense would tell you that it was most likely bull shit, but common sense and reason wasn’t exactly something that the stotch family as a whole was fully capable of grabbing on to.

Everyone yelled at his parents, asking what parenting style they were using to make their own child, who was 16 at the time react in such a way. Then they were yelling at him, and he was shaking so so badly, and bawling, and god, he was so weak. His parents had begun to yell at him as well, and it was so bad that he just started screaming about how sorry he was, and he promised that he wouldn’t try and seduce people again, even though he really had no idea how to actually do that. He had just been sitting on his couch, talking with a cousin that he hadn’t seen in years..

If that was seduction, then he didn’t understand how to get better.

A little after that, his father had kept a close eye on him, scolding him everytime he did anything remotely sexual looking with anybody. Not long after that, his father had begun drinking more aggressively than he used to. Leopold was sure that there was more to why he was, but as to what it was, he didn’t know. But what he did know, is that being nearly killed twice, both times made to look like it was Leo’s fault, really didn’t help with his education as he had to take an extended amount of time away to recover. The police concluded that he was doing it all himself, and that was when the trips to the therapist had begun. Of course, he answered as honestly as he was able, being told not to say a word to the doctor about his parents, simply stating that his _“Home life is wonderful, I really do love mah parents a whole lot. I just feel sad sometimes is all, Mame.”_

And really, he was sad. It as easy to believe that he just had terrible depression, and that’s what he had, no surprise there. Even when he did finally manage to finally reach his senior year of highschool, faces he knew, many he didn’t since they were in many grades below him, he let everything that had happened be its own thing. He believed it. If you tell someone something enough, it becomes the truth eventually, right? He was a sexual child who wanted to seduce anyone. It didn’t matter if they were family or not, it’s just who he was.

And through this he met his boyfriend.

Someone that he didn’t want to remember now. He didn’t want any of this now. He’s never exactly met the guy before, he claimed that he was currently living in south park while he went to college in the next city over. Leopold had wondered why he wasn’t living there, but the guy responded with the whole ‘It’s cheaper to live here than there’ and Leo just believed it. From the day they started dating, to everytime they would have sex together, to every moment spent together, and through the talks about living together.

Only now did Leopold realize that everything that they did together was one sided, except for the sex.

His father had caught them having sex on his bed, and the guy ran fast, Leo didn’t know what happened except he believed that he was unfixable. He was disgusting, he was tainted, and he was thrown out with nothing, told not to ever come back. He couldn’t register just what his mother was doing during this, had she been there? He didn’t know..

He just knew that he slept outside for the last three days, not bothering to go to school, deciding that he would just drop out, what was the point when he was already failing? He didn’t have any desire to finish it anyway.

So what did this have to do with the guy who picked him up? Well, he was actually digging through the guy’s trash in hopes to find something to eat. Only three days and he’s already reduced to eating out of the garbage can. Not like he really cared, he was known for being a disgusting slut anyhow. The guy brought him in, saying that when his boyfriend was out of the shower that he could use it, and that he will feed him. Leopold was a bit shocked, but thankful for the kindness. That was when his boyfriend appeared, or maybe they were never actually dating. 

What was he doing here?

Well, he’s been meaning to talk to his “boyfriend” for a few days now.

“Oh, h-hey Lucas…” He said as enthusiastically as he could. Could they still even move in together like they talked about?

No. No they couldn’t because he wasn’t even Lucas’ actual boyfriend. He was just a sex buddy. 

You’d think that maybe Lucas and his boyfriend had a fight, but, well they didn’t actually. It was something that the both of them had already conversed about, and Leopold actually found himself jealous that two people could go against each other, but still understand that everyone else they were with didn’t matter as much as they did to each other.

Leo didn’t say much. He didn’t take the offered sower, didn’t take the food, just said that he had to leave. His father was expecting him, and while Lucas didn’t actually love him, acting like it should have been clear that they weren’t actually a thing, he let him have it. He left saying that it was his fault, and Lucas told him, he just got too invested. It was probably the seducing skills that he had that ended him up in this situation. He didn’t see the genuine concern that had actually flashed across Lucas’ face despite getting what he wanted. No, he let himself out, and instead let himself trek toward the sign that stated _**‘You are now leaving South Park.’**_

So what was he doing now?

 

Well, attracting bad people, and getting paid to give them a good time. How and why? He picked it up one day after getting blocked in an ally by some guy that thought he was a prostitute. He got paid, so maybe it wasn’t really as bad as he thought it was. He was currently four hours away from Park County itself, (of course hitchhiking and whatnot)

Despite the initial fear that had filled up inside of him at being used against his will, he easily overcame it when the big bills were politely stashed into his pocket by the man. He didn’t try to correct the man. He seduced him, that’s why he was here.

He got 60 dollars, he used it to buy actual food,and that’s where it started.

He had genuinely tried to get a job once he was able to afford a cheap motel room, but he had always come up short. Even when his hair had grown out enough and he pulled it up into a bun, appearing nice, he was rejected. He wondered if it was the course blond stubble that grew on his chin. He made sure to shave, nothing. He wondered if it was his clothes, so he saved up for a pair of nice clothes, even going so far to engage with more people than he usually does.

He still got rejected.

He wondered if it was time to actually sink even lower than fast food joints. But weren’t fast food joints already so low? How much lower could you go for a job?

He didn’t want to know, so he had made the decision to stick with what he knew, and that was pleasing people for money. At least he could keep every penny, and not have to worry about someone bossing him around. Well, besides the other men and women that yelled at him to get away from their area.

He hated when they did that. He was just trying to help the people that they weren’t going to be able to help at all that night.

 

So, that’s how he got here.

He snuck onto a turf that he’d get threatened at, and while he knew that he’d run the risk of getting beat up if he was caught, he needed to buy some more food. He was already having to be stingy with money, so a little more wouldn’t hurt, right?

He was currently on the ground in front of a taller buff man, frail thin hands gripping the man’s dark skin hard as he was forced to take his dick hard and fast in his mouth. The man’s large dark rough fingers gripped onto his long blond locks, tugging aggressively, and making sure to keep his head still. Leopold whined, causing the man above him to groan, cumming into Leo’s mouth, some escaping and splattering up his lips, grazing his nose. The man panted lightly, pulling his dick out of Leo’s mouth. He was going to get extra money for this. The man didn’t have a condom. Not having a condom cost extra, but they still paid it. He made sure to really make up for the extra cost, doing things he wouldn’t normally do. It was all well worth it in the end.

Leo pulled his hands away, wiping at his face, panting himself as well from the lack of air he had received. He tapped the man’s thigh, holding out his hand, a smile grazing his features as he did. The man above him sighed, fishing his wallet out, and tipping Leo a 30. At least his prices were fair, right? Or he thought they were. They told him that he was a really cheap whore, that they liked that.

The dark skinned male didn’t stay long, saying that he’d like to see Leopold again for more fun soon. Leo smiled as he left, stuffing the bills into his wallet safely, before going into a nearby bathroom to clean up, and get himself dolled up again for whoever he came across next.

He washed his face with the hand soap they had in the filthy, unkept bathroom, using toilet paper they actually had to pat his face dry. He then ran his fingers through his long, wavy blond locks, attempting to get any tangles free. He couldn’t exactly afford to get a haircut anytime soon, plus his customers liked being able to grab his hair in the middle of sex. They liked how feminine he looked. They would tell him how pretty he was, and he would forget about just how much of a disgusting human being he was for a moment.

He would forget. Forget before he remembered that the motel he was staying at was freakishly expensive, but it was the cheapest place to live, and it was better than being on the streets. Forget how much living here cost. Forget how worthless he was.

He would forget all of the bad things.

Leo pulled his hair up into a messy bun on top of his head, fixing up his cute little crop top that he wore, smoothing out the wrinkles in the short shorts he found in the trash one day. He was ready for another round. Maybe he could get a little more out of his next client. Even if it meant getting a dick shoved up his ass, maybe he could persuade them to go unprotected and get a little more cash. Sure he’d have to clean himself out, but the more money the better, right?

Leopold practically skipped out of the disgusting store, making his way to the more crowded area, batting his eyelashes at almost anyone who walked by. Usually he’d be able to pick someone up fast. He picked up the last guy like it was nothing, but...well, he hadn’t been able to get anyone, and he didn’t understand why. He began to feel nerves wracking his body, knuckles rubbing together. He really needed to reach his quota for the night, otherwise he’d have a hard time paying his rent for the motel. He really didn’t want to get kicked out, not with all of the close calls he’s had lately.

About an hour and a half in, and no one willingly came to him. Leo tried to calm himself down, deciding to move to a different area of the city. The place was big, there was bound to be _someone somewhere_. Except, as he began to walk away, someone grabbed onto his hand. He stiffened, before turning around and coming face to face with a man. He’s never seen the guy before, but that wasn’t exactly uncommon.

“Hey there sweetheart,” the man began, running a hand through his light brown hair. “Looking for a good time?”

He should be asking him that.

“Haha, uh a-are ya lookin’ fer a good time Sir?” he asked, watching the smile across his lips spread more.

The man chuckled lowly, letting go of Leo’s wrist. “So you are part of those services.” The man confirmed, eyes looking Leopold up and down. “You’re quite fine, baby. Your daddy is one lucky man.”

At first, Leo had been confused about lingo like this. Now, it was all he knew. 

Leo giggles cutely, a hand lightly grazing his plump lips. He blinked his eyes cutely at the stranger, trying to appear small and appealing. “I got no daddy.” He spoke smoothly, causing the man to raise his brows. 

“If you have none, then what’s the cost?” He asked. 

 

Leo jutted his hip out, resting his free hand on it. “60 fer cherry poppin’, unprotected, 40 for protected. Lickin’ yer lolli is 20 protected, 30 unprotected.” He smiled at the way the man’s smirk grew. 

“Hmm, you make it so easy, don’t ya sweetheart~?” The man purred at Leo, leaning in close. He grabbed ahold of Leo once again, pulling him along into a nearby alley, already pushing him against the cold and wet brick wall, already ravishing his mouth. “How about a full 60?” He questioned, causing Leo to get giddy. With this, he’d have about 900 total. People that always went all out with their money, always made the best nights. 

“Sounds wonderful~ And what should I call ya~?” Leo purred, licking the man’s lips, pushing his hips upwards, causing the man to gasp, before chuckling. 

“How about you call me Daddy since you don’t have one baby.” He ordered, capturing Leo’s lips once again. 

But that was when it all went downhill. 

Now, Leopold was up for getting rough, but he wouldn’t hesitate to back out if they decided to get more rough than he preferred. He...didn’t exactly have good memories with the rough stuff. 

Yet, that seemed to be what this man loved. Even after Leo warned him three different times that if he kept doing what he was doing, Leo would force him off. 

Of course some would laugh at that, which is why he carried pepper spray. Only, the man managed to grab his hand, only getting away with being partially sprayed. That’s when it really went downhill. It was how Leo found himself being punched, nose bleeding, eye swelling, tasting dirt on his tongue as he began to cry and scream for help, being silenced by a dick going into his mouth. 

Maybe he’s just been lucky so far. Lucky that he’s managed to get away from all of the terrible people that he’s come across over the time he’s done this. 

He always did have a knack for attracting the worst kind of people, after all. 

The disgusting bitter taste of semen sprayed across his tongue and face, scalp aching as he was forced off and shoved into the ground, shorts being pulled off, even as he cried about not wanting it, and that he wanted to go home. He wanted to go home, home, _home. ‘mom and dad, I’m sorry I’m a bad son, please let me come home, please, I’m scared please,please,please!’_

“Disgusting whore! I deserve to fuck you for free after what you did!” The man screamed, pushing Leo’s face harder into the ground. He was already pressing his dick into Leo. Leo cried harder, trying to squirm away. 

He was scared, he didn’t want it anymore. He wanted to go home. 

He wanted-

_Smack._

And suddenly Leo was able to get away. 

 

Leopold clawed the ground roughly as he got away, not registering just how broken his nails were until he began to calm down. He squeezed his tear filled stinging eyes, looking up at his savior. He was met with a tall lanky man wearing an orange parka, hood drawn up, covering most of his face. What shocked Leo though, was the sudden hand that was offered to him. Leopold gulped, studying the hand for a moment, before finally taking ahold of it. He was easily pulled up by the lanky blond, almost as if he was light as a feather. He almost wanted to grunt at that fact, but decided to keep it to himself, almost as if he was in fear of what could happen. Well, not really as if he was, because really, he was. If being on his own taught him something, it was that you can’t easily trust people, no matter how nice they seem. 

“Ah, uh, t-thank ya stranger..” Leo finally spoke, getting a head cock from the stranger. More nerves began to fill up inside of Leo, a drop of sweat sliding down the corner of his forehead. 

The silence that filled between the two caused weight to crash heavily into Leopold’s chest. He swallowed the lump in his throat, wiping at his face with the back of his hand, only to smear mud across his round face. He made a small noise in distaste, and decided then that if this man had nothing more to say or do, then he’d rather raid money from the asshole currently knocked out on the ground. Some _“daddy”_ he was. 

“E-Excuse me.” He politely spoke, doing just that. He searched the man for a wallet, opening it up, and fiddling through it. He was completely unaware that the orange clad man had yet to leave. Leopold didn’t want to wonder just what he wanted, already fearing the worst. Like a stupid _’hey, I saved your life, you owe me.’_ Bullshit that he’s gotten before. “What!” Leo snapped, seeing no credit cards or even paper money. He opened the bill slot wide, hoping for even just change for a bus— alas, nothing. He flipped through all of the slots, before throwing the wallet on the ground in anger. He then got back down on the ground, wiping at the semen that covered his face, flinching in disgust. He quickly began to go through the man’s pockets, getting angrier by the second. 

Really, he should have guessed that this would happen. How fucking stupid was he?

He sighed in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air, before they dropped into his lap. He could feel more tears pricking at his eyes from frustration, and thoughts of having to live on the streets again raced through his head. God, he would have to try all that he could to get _something!_

He was tempted to steal the man’s expensive looking shoes and pawn them off for something, even just a little, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened, looking up to see the man in orange. It was only then that he could see just how blue his eyes were. He felt captivated, yet only for a moment, before he remembered what had exactly transpired. He grit his teeth, pursing his soft lips slightly. “Yes, stranger? What do ya need?” He asked, ready to get the usual spiel and being forced to just sit and take what he wanted as payment, or figure it a way to leave. He looked once more upon the hand offered to him, noticing his blunt crooked nails, and he freying that covered the sleeve by his wrist. He sighed, taking the hand in front of him, and finally standing up. “Thank ya…” he said both consciously and nervously. He sighed, rubbing his arm with his hand, baby blue eyes glancing shyly toward the other, before the shot down toward his feet. He began to rub his knuckles together nervously. “What do ya want?” He finally asked, trying to mentally prepare himself for more bullshit. 

“Home.” 

Leo’s eyes shot up, looking at the stranger. “Excuse me?” He questioned, mouth parted slightly. 

“Come to my home, you’re covered in waste.” 

Red flags went off in Leopold’s head. He didn’t like the way that was phrased, but he did like the way the man sounded. He really shouldn’t let himself get lost in that, just because they sounded and looked beautiful didn’t mean they were trustworthy. 

The man huffed a bit, as if Leo not saying anything was ridiculous. Or maybe there was more to it. 

“Please excuse how creepy that sounded.” Leo blinked a bit in surprise. “Would you like to come to my house to clean up? You’re quite far from home, aren’t you?”

The warning alarm of just how this man knew he was far away from the motel rang loud in his head, but it was overpowered by logic telling him that the man probably just assumed he lived on the other side of town, which wasn’t a lie. The housing wasn’t exactly in this area of the city. Well, neither was the motel, but that was the point. He could walk back if he wanted. 

If..he wanted to be outside for an hour or two longer covered in dirt, tears, and semen. 

“Ah, i-is that alright?” He asked, earning a nod. “Yur not lookin’ fur anythin else, are ya sir?”Leo questioned, earning a shake. It almost felt too good to be true. This man wanted nothing in return, or, he was acting this way st the moment. He could always turn the tables any second

The man shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets. “My sister would scold me if I were to turn down someone in need.” A warmth spread throughout Leo’s chest at that, and he couldn’t stop himself from giving a small smile. The blue eyes in front of him seemed to relax upon seeing Leo’s smile. “Follow me.”

Leo followed the strange orange clad man to his car, never thinking once about the fact that he lived out further than the hotel Leo stayed at.


End file.
